Painful on Loving You
by Miinalee
Summary: Meski ia memiliki cinta yang lain. Meski aku hanyalah bulir pasir baginya. Meski aku akan terus terluka. Meski airmataku tak henti berderai tiap aku menatapnya. Hanya dia. Hanya dia yang akan dan selalu kucintai. / Ini akan jadi cerita drama yang lebay. Waaaks. Ga gue banget, oke anggaplah ini bukan Miinalee yang buat / MPREG AS ALWAYS / KYUMIN, YunChul, YunJae / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Pair**: KyuMin, YunChul, more comes

**Warning**: One-side love, MPreg(Past and Later), YAOI

.

.

.

.

_Aku terlahir dalam relung jiwa yang dingin_

_Besar dan tumbuh dalam kehampaan dan airmata_

_Hingga tiba satu waktu dimana ia membuka pintu gerbang hatiku yang terantai_

_Memasukinya, menjadi penghuni dan bercahaya di dalamnya_

_Dia sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpiku, membawa lentera temaram dan membacakan doa untuk cintaku..._

_Tapi kala aku terbangun dari mimpi indah itu..._

_Yang kutemukan hanyalah hampa dan semu, karena aku tahu…_

_Aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang seharusnya tidak kucintai._

_Namun, aku tak kan kalah oleh badai itu!_

_Meski ia memiliki cinta yang lain, meski aku hanyalah bulir pasir baginya..._

_Meski aku akan terus terluka, meski airmataku tak henti berderai tiap aku menatapnya.._

_Hanya dia..._

_Hanya dia yang akan dan selalu kucintai..._

.

.

.

**Painful on Loving You**

Presented by Miinalee

.

.

.

Dua mata kecil itu berkedip, mengintip dari sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Jemari mungilnya berderet muncul, mengerat daun pintu saat terdengar teriakan demi teriakan yang saling sahut-menyahut. Sejujurnya dari lantai ini, ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Riuh rusuh itu berasal dari lantai bawah, namun tubuh kecil itu terlalu takut untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Awalnya, ia berniat untuk tetap bersembunyi di dalam kamar. Namun semakin familiar suara yang terdengar olehnya, semakin pula tubuh kecil itu gemetar karena penasaran. Dengan ragu-ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu.

"**Aku sudah tidak tahan!"**

"**Aku juga sudah tidak tahan denganmu!"**

Langkah bocah itu terhenti. Matanya membulat kaget.

'_Itu suara appa. Dan eomma! Eomma sudah pulang!' _Batinnya girang seraya mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun semakin ia mendekat ke tangga, semakin jelas pula teriakan kedua orangtuanya.

"**Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?! Menghamburkan uang demi mencari pelacur dan anak harammu itu!"**

"**Dia bukan pelacur, sialan! Kau sendiri yang memilihnya! Bahkan belum sempat ia melahirkan anakku, kau sudah mengusirnya dari sini!**

"**Tentu saja! Untuk apa lagi dia ada disini saat aku sudah mengandung Sungmin!"**

"**Sungmin-Sungmin-Sungmin saja alasanmu! Anak itu juga anakku!"**

Mendengar namanya diteriakkan, Sungmin mengerut, langkahnya berubah mundur. Ayahnya tidak pernah membentak, terlebih padanya –tidak pernah sama sekali. Namun beberapa bulan terakhir, ayah dan ibunya akan saling melotot dan berteriak. Menyerukan kata pelacur, anak haram, dan terkadang namanya juga ikut tersebut.

Sungmin kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Dikuncinya pintu dengan rapat agar suara teriakan diluar sana tidak masuk sampai ke dalam. Ia jatuh terduduk dan bersandar pada sisi tempat tidur. Tubuhnya gemetar. Seragam putih-biru dengan motif kotak-kotak lengkap dengan dasi mungil berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan –dengan penuh kebanggaan— hari ini, tak ayal ikut basah saat tubuh mungilnya mulai menggigil. Keringat dingin mengucur dari kening dan seluruh tubuhnya. Membasahi wajah dan kerah putih yang ia kenakan.

Bocah kecil itu menunduk, memandangi dua telapak tangannya yang kini ikut kuyup oleh keringat. Perlahan, ia merasa gerah dan pusing. Ingin rasanya ia berbaring dan tidur. Tapi ditahannya kuat-kuat keinginan itu. Sudah seminggu ia tidak masuk sekolah. Dan kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa ia tinggal kelas dan berpisah dari Kyuhyun! _Andwae_!

"Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin mendongak saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Astaga. Itu pasti Kim _Ahjumma_!

"Sungmin-ah kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi Tuan Besar akan siap berangkat."

Sungmin berdiri gugup, buru-buru ditanggalkannya seragam yang ia kenakan.

"T-tunggu, _Ahjumma_! Aku belum selesai mandi!"

.

.

.

-.-.-.-KyuMin-.-.-.-

.

.

.

"Semuanya sudah siap?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kotak pensil, buku Sejarah, dan buku Matematika?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Oke, _Ahjumma_ letakkan kotak bekalmu di dalam tas. Jangan lupa menghabiskannya, ya?"

Lagi-lagi, Sungmin mengangguk. Semangatnya sudah kembali, meskipun ia masih sedikit lesu dan merasa kurang _fit_. Namun bayangan dirinya yang akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun hari ini, membuat semangatnya kembali meluap.

Sembari dituntun oleh Kim _Ahjumma_, Sungmin menuruni anak tangga lambat-lambat. Kim _Ahjumma_ mengusap kepalanya lembut saat ia bersenandung kecil sambil tersenyum cerah. Namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama, saat suara orangtuanya kembali menyela kebahagiaan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah lelah, Yun! Apa sulitnya hidup bersama anak dan istri sahmu?!"

Sungmin menatap ekspresi ibunya yang memelas. Saat itu juga, ia tidak sanggup untuk tersenyum.

"Aku juga lelah! Pergi saja kalau kau mau!" sentak Yunho sembari berpaling, bermaksud untuk melangkah keluar. Namun dengan cepat istrinya menarik tangan Yunho.

"Lepaskan aku, Heechul!"

Heechul meringis, ada pedih saat Yunho memanggilnya dengan 'Heechul'. Selama lima belas tahun pernikahan mereka, baru kali ini suaminya memanggilnya dengan nama. Tapi bukan lagi makian yang keluar dari bibir Heechul, ia menahan diri karena ada Sungmin disini.

"Kau tidak mau mengantar Sungmin, huh?"

"Tsk!" Yunho menampik tangan Heechul. "Suruh saja Yong-sshi mengantarnya! Aku sudah terlambat!" ujarnya ketus sembari berlalu keluar rumah.

Heechul mendesah sedih. Ia berbalik dan bertemu dengan tatapan kosong putranya, dua mata mungil itu berkaca-kaca.

"_E-eomma_?"

Heechul menunduk, dikatupnya wajah mungil Sungmin. "_Appa_ sedang sibuk. Jangan sedih, _ne_?"

"Heechul-_sshi_…" Kim Seohyun menatap Heechul sendu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyun." Heechul tersenyum hambar. Dipeluknya tubuh Sungmin. Sambil mengusap punggung putra kecilnya, ia menghapus bersih dua bulir airmatanya yang jatuh.

.

.

.

-.-. .-.-.-

.

.

.

"—Jadi untuk mencari keliling lingkaran—"

Sungmin mencoret-coret buku catatannya, menggambar porroro –menurutnya itu porroro— yang tidak berbentuk sama sekali, lalu mendesah bosan. Suara _seongsaenim_ didepan sana terdengar seperti dengungan nyamuk. Berisik dan menyebalkan.

Ia melirik ke kanan, lalu tersenyum melihat ekspresi serius teman kecilnya yang berkacamata tebal.

"Sssh! Kyuhyunnie~" bisiknya sembari menggapai-gapai meja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengarnya, namun bocah itu hanya diam dan terus memandang serius ke depan.

"Kyuhyunnie~" panggil Sungmin lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit lebih keras. Ia mengulanginya beberapa kali sambil terus menggapai-gapai meja Kyuhyun dengan ujung pensilnya.

Senyum Sungmin mengembang. Ia nyaris melompat kegirangan saat akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berpaling ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Raut Kyuhyun mengeras marah. Namun Sungmin mengabaikannya saat Kyuhyun balik memandang dengan sorot kesal. Senyum di wajah manisnya tetap mengembang.

"Temani aku. Bosan sekali, nih," ujar Sungmin setengah berbisik-bisik. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja?"

"Haish!" dengus Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengabaikan Sungmin, ia kembali ke posisi awalnya. Duduk rapi dengan pandangan lurus dan serius memperhatikan _seongsaenim._

Sungmin menghela nafas kecewa. Sambil menghentak sebal, ia ikut kembali duduk ke posisinya semula. Kyuhyun! Selalu saja sulit diajak bicara! Padahal sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu. Apa Kyuhyun tidak rindu padanya, ya?

Sungmin menutup buku catatannya, sudah tidak bernafsu untuk mencorat-coret apapun lagi. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang dijelaskan _seongsaenim_ hari ini. Awas saja kalau nilai ujian matematikanya _Nol_ lagi… Haah! Padahal tahun ini usianya menginjak di angka 10. Satu tahun lebih tua dari teman-teman sekelasnya dan dua tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun. Khusus untuk kasus Kyuhyun, ia memang masuk Sekolah Dasar lebih awal. Dengan otak yang lebih dari memadai, Kyuhyun bisa menjadi siswa terpintar di kelas. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya…

Sungmin mendesah, malu bahkan hanya untuk mengingat ia pernah tinggal kelas selama satu tahun.

Tapi satu hal yang tidak disesali Sungmin ketika ia tinggal kelas. Karena hal memalukan ini, ia jadi bisa sekelas dengan Kyuhyun! Yay!

Sungmin terkikik sendiri. Mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun menjadi yang tertua di kelas, bukan berarti semua orang tahu kalau Sungmin sudah berusia 10 tahun. Jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dan bahkan dengan Kyuhyun yang dua tahun lebih muda dari dirinya, Sungmin memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil. Ia pendek, dan wajahnya seperti anak perempuan. Bahkan tidak jarang teman-temannya mengejek dan mem-_bully_nya.

Kyuhyun adalah teman pertamanya. Dua tahun yang lalu, Kyuhyun bahkan menolongnya dari _bully_ kakak kelas. Padahal saat itu Kyuhyun masih duduk di kelas satu dan ia di kelas dua. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak takut membelanya dari _bully_ kakak kelas tiga.

Meskipun terkadang Kyuhyun bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya. Sungmin tak pernah bosan melekat pada bocah berkacamata itu. Karena baginya… Kyuhyun adalah _guardian angel_, pangeran yang selalu ada dalam dongeng-dongeng yang ia baca.

Lebih luar biasa lagi saat Sungmin tahu orangtua Kyuhyun –Yesung _Ahjussi_ dan Ryeowook _Ahjumma_- adalah teman baik ayahnya. Semalaman ia berjingkrak di atas tempat tidur saking senangnya. Lalu berendam bersama Mr. Duck dan Porroro sambil merencanakan jadwal bermainnya kalau suatu saat Kyuhyun main ke rumahnya bersama Yesung _Ahjussi_ dan Ryeowook _Ahjumma_. Ia bahkan berencana untuk merayu ayahnya agar Kyuhyun bisa menginap semalam. Namun naas, saat pagi ia jatuh sakit karena kelelahan bersenang-senang, dan terpaksa membolos sekolah.

Sungmin terkikik lagi. Wajahnya merona kala ia mengingat saat-saat ia mengganggu Kyuhyun. Wajah kesal Kyuhyun selalu tampak manis. _Cute._

Rasanya ia ingin mencubit pipi tirus itu tapi tidak mungkin karena Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat marah jika ia melakukannya.

"Hei, Kyuhyunnie~"

"Apasih? Aku sedang memperhatikan."

"_Appa_ dan _Eomma_ku bertengkar tadi pagi."

"Bukan urusanku."

Sungmin merengut, kecewa. Namun secepat itu juga senyum kembali terkembang di wajahnya. Tentu ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Hei, Kyu…"

"Hmm!"

"Nanti kita pulang bersama, ya?" ajak Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar penuh harap.

"Maaf hyung, aku ingin pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Bersama Changmin-hyung."

"Aku ikut—"

"Tidak! Nanti kau pingsan lagi seperti minggu kemarin. Itu menyusahkan, tahu!"

"Tapi—"

"POKOKNYA TIDAK!" kehabisan kesabaran, Kyuhyun berdiri menggebrak meja.

"YAH! KIM KYUHYUN!"

Sungmin mengerut, bungkam. Ia kembali ke posisi lurusnya saat _seongsaenim _berjalan marah ke arah mereka.

"Sial." umpat Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi menyesal. Namun bocah berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak berpaling padanya lagi. Tengkuknya mengeras, jelas sekali kalau ia benar-benar marah. Berkali-kali Sungmin membisikkan maaf dengan pandangan memelas.

"Nakal sekali! Berisik saat _seongsaenim _menjelaskan. Silahkan tunggu di luar sampai bel pulang, Kim Kyuhyun!"

"Margaku, Cho. Bukan Kim." lenguh Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah keluar kelas.

"Ad-duh!" Sungmin menepuk keningnya.

Kali ini. Kyuhyun pasti benar-benar marah padanya.

.

.

.

-.-. .-.-.-

.

.

.

"_Eomma? _Kim _Ahjumma?" _Belum masuk ke dalam rumah, Sungmin sudah berteriak dari luar. Ia melepas sepatunya asal, lalu dilemparnya sembarangan. Ia sudah tidak sabar bercerita tentang hari ini. Sungmin sudah cukup resah, galau, dan merasa bersalah sekali. Hari ini karena dirinya, Kyuhyun diusir dari kelas. _Eomma_ dan Kim _Ahjumma_ harus tahu, mereka pasti bisa memberinya solusi dari permasalahan ini.

"_Eomma?_" panggilnya lagi. Diliriknya kesana kemari. Namun ruang tamu dan seluruh ruangan di lantai bawah begitu sepi. Hanya dua pelayan yang ia temui di dapur dan ia malas bertanya pada mereka.

Sungmin meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan baru akan melepas dasi, saat terdengar suara ribut dari kamar orangtuanya.

PRANG!

Sungmin tersentak. Itu suara pecahan kaca.

Ia melepas dasinya lamat-lamat sambil terus memperhatikan pintu kamar orangtuanya.

BRAK!

Pintu itu membanting terbuka. Sungmin yang terkejut reflek mundur dari posisinya semula.

Dari sana, ibunya keluar sembari menarik koper besar. Sungmin mendekat, dan kini terlihat jelas wajah sembab ibunya.

"Heechul-_ah_—"

Sungmin berpaling, kali ini ayahnya keluar dari kamar. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan kemeja kerjanya yang basah berpeluh.

"Kau ingin aku pergi kan? Baik! Aku pergi!" cecar Heechul sembari menangis.

"Aku tidak serius mengatakannya— Kita bisa bicarakan ini, ayolah."

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah untuk berhenti mencari mereka." Heechul berbalik, ia menatap Yunho dengan mata merah yang berkilat menantang.

Yunho mendengus, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin! Dia membawa anakku! Mereka juga penting bagiku."

Dan hanya itu. Itu cukup untuk meluluh-lantakkan dunia seorang Jung Heechul. Sebulir airmata berlinang lagi, lalu mengalir dan menetes dari ujung hidung Heechul.

"Oh, begitu?" ujarnya sembari terkekeh hambar. Kali ini ia tidak tersedu. Rasanya segalanya sudah lenyap, berganti dengan bulir-bulir airmata yang mengalir pelan.

"Kalau begitu hiduplah dengan mereka. Aku dan Sungmin akan pergi malam ini juga." tegas Heechul sembari berbalik cepat, dengan gesit ia berjalan ke arah putra semata wayangnya. Digendongnya Sungmin sembari berusaha melangkah keluar rumah dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Namun sial, langkah gesit Heechul tetap tidak akan membawanya pergi dari Yunho.

"Apa-apaan kau? Sungmin anakku, kau tidak akan pernah membawanya keluar dari rumah ini!" Yunho merebut Sungmin dari gendongan istrinya. Sedangkan Sungmin… Bocah itu terlalu bingung untuk merespon, ia hanya bisa memandangi kedua wajah itu saat kedua orangtuanya kukuh memperebutkan dirinya.

"Berikan Sungmin, padaku! Dia anakku!"

"Dia juga anakku!"

"Berikan!"

Heechul dan Yunho masih terus saling berebut Sungmin, sampai akhirnya sebuah tangis pun pecah. Sungmin menangis dalam gendongan Yunho, biru memar bekas tarik menarik kedua orangtuanya tampak samar dari lengan mungilnya.

"Seohyun! Yonghwa!" panggil Yunho dengan suara menggelegar. Yonghwa dan Seohyun yang sejak tadi menahan diri untuk keluar, akhirnya muncul sesuai dengan panggilan majikan mereka.

"Seohyun, bawa Sungmin ke kamarnya. Dan Yong, tarik Heechul keluar." perintah Yunho mutlak. Seohyun gemetar, ragu untuk menuruti perintah Yunho. Ia memandang iba ke arah Heechul yang memberontak dari genggaman Yonghwa.

"Seo!" sentak Yunho kesal. Melihat Seohyun tidak juga merespon perintahnya, Yunho menurunkan Sungmin. Ia ikut menahan Heechul sembari menukar perintah. "Yong, kau bawa Sungmin ke kamarnya dan kunci dari luar. Biar aku yang mengurus Heechul."

Heechul melotot marah, matanya sudah semerah darah. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Jung Yunho! Sungmin anakku!" teriak Heechul murka sembari berusaha mengejar Yonghwa.

"Kau tidak boleh kembali sampai kau menyadari kesalahanmu."

"Oh, jadi aku yang bersalah, huh?"

Yunho mendesah, tanpa menjawab. Ia hanya menarik Heechul keluar rumah, menggiringnya menuju gerbang terluar tanpa mengabaikan pukulan dan makian Heechul.

"Sungmin anakku, Jung Yunho!" Heechul masih berteriak.

Namun kali ini, Yunho benar-benar akan bersikap tegas.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merasa pernah membaca ini? Hehe, saya memang pernah mempostingnya dengan account lain yang saya gunakan bersama 3 rekan saya. Dan sepertinya akun itu malah terbengkalai, jadi saya memutuskan untuk memenuhi fanfic KyuMin di Screenplay lewat satu acc saja. Yang disana bakal dikosongkan dan dipakai untuk posting fanfic kolaborasi dengan mereka saja. Ini fanfic chaptered dan bakal drama banget, tantangan buat saya yang ga bisa bikin ff drama -_- Saya udah punya chapter 2 nya tinggal diedit dikit lagi. Tunggu'in ne?**

**Salam KyuMin, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Painful on Loving You**

Presented by Miinalee

* * *

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

10 Years Later

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin memandang ke luar jendela. Bibirnya mengerucut maju. Jalanan tampak begitu ramai siang ini. Hari ini, tanggal 31 Desember. Orang-orang tampak ramai tumpah ruah memenuhi jalanan. Mungkin karena esok hari adalah Tahun Baru. Namun bagi Sungmin, besok adalah hari spesialnya. Hari yang membuatnya selalu ingin tersenyum bahagia sepanjang hari dan harap-harap cemas menantikan rencana Kyuhyun untuknya. Meskipun tahun-tahun kemarin Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan apapun kecuali memberi kado, tapi Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti berharap, Kyuhyun hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Itu pasti.

"Baby, say aaa~"

Tanpa berpaling, Sungmin refleks membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Heechul— sang Umma menyuapinya sesendok pasta. Kini mereka tengah makan siang berdua di sebuah restoran pinggir jalan, setelah berlelah-lelah mengelilingi _mall _dan berbelanja kesana-kemari. Tapi Sungmin yakin, setelah perut mereka berdua terisi penuh, sang Umma akan kembali menariknya berkeliling. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Sungmin mana bisa menolak. Ia mengerti kalau ummanya selalu menginginkan waktu bersama dengannya sepanjang hari. Mereka hanya bertemu sesekali saat Heechul sempat dan Sungmin libur kuliah. Sungmin bisa mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang tidak dimengertinya selama 10 tahun ini.

'_Kenapa umma tidak pernah pulang ke rumah?' _Sungmin mendesah sedih. Padahal appa-nya sudah tidak lagi menghalang-halangi. Bahkan sekali dua kali sang appa bertanya tentang ummanya. Dan tentu saja Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Umma tidak ingin bertemu Appa?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu berkedip lugu, menanti jawaban Heechul.

Heechul tertegun. Ia berhenti menguyah begitu Sungmin menyebutkan kata 'Appa'. Namun Heechul sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab, ia bahkan melanjutkan makan siangnya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Lagi baby," Heechul kembali menyuapi Sungmin, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran putranya.

"Ummaaa~" Sungmin merajuk.

"Nde, Sungminnie chagi?" Karena Sungmin tidak menerima suapannya, Heechul melahap pasta itu sendiri. Lalu kembali berpura-pura sibuk melanjutkan makan siangnya. Ia berharap Sungmin akan berhenti bertanya, namun sayang sekali. Penyakit akut putranya adalah tidak peka.

"Aku tanya apa umma tidak ingin bertemu appa?"

"Hng? Umma masih sibuk chagi, minggu depan umma harus ke Paris. Ada beberapa _fashionshow_ yang penting dan bahkan rancangan umma belum selesai juga." Heechul mendengus, pura-pura memasang ekspresi lelah. Tapi Heechul tidak berbohong, ia memang sibuk. Namun kesibukannya tetap bisa dinomorduakan kalau ia mau. Buktinya ia bisa melakukannya untuk Sungmin.

"Nanti saja kalau umma sempat, ne?" Dusta. Kali ini Heechul berbohong. Sepuluh tahun terakhir, ia selalu akan menjawab 'Nanti' jika Sungmin memintanya kembali ke rumah. Namun janji 'Nanti' itu tak pernah di tepatinya. Tidak sekalipun Heechul kembali memijakkan kakinya di rumah mewah itu, tidak pernah semenjak Yunho mengusirnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Namun sepertinya, jawaban itu selalu bisa membuat Sungmin bungkam. Putranya itu akan merasa puas, dan percaya kalau 'nanti' sang umma akan pulang ke rumahnya. Heechul senang dengan kepolosan putranya, ia bahagia betapa Sungmin begitu mempercayainya. Namun ada kalanya juga ia merasa sedih akan keluguan Sungmin. Sungmin begitu mudah dibohongi, begitu mudah diiming-imingi. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti ia menyadari kebohongan Heechul?

Heechul bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kalau suatu saat sang Putra akan merasa kecewa padanya.

Heechul menggeleng lemas, tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal buruk lagi. Hari ini ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersama putranya. Melepas penat dan kenangan busuk yang selalu mengintainya setiap saat.

"Minnie-yah." Heechul kembali memasang senyum, ditatapnya sayang wajah sang Putra. "Apa akhir-akhir ini kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Sungmin diam, berpikir sebentar sebelum bibirnya mengerucut maju. Pemuda itu menggeleng. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini, kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Sungguh?

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. Ia benar-benar tidak menginginkan benda apapun akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak ingin Iphone 6? Umma punya kenalan yang bisa menjual satu untukmu."

Sungmin menggeleng lagi. Sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Sungguh-sungguh tidak sedang menginginkan apapun? Apapun?" pancing Heechul semakin menjadi-jadi. Bagaimana bisa ia memberikan kado terbaik kalau putranya bahkan tidak menginginkan apapun!

Sungmin mengerutkan kening, dan balik bertanya. "Apapun?"

"Apapun." Heechul mengangguk mantap.

Sungmin tersenyum sumringah. "Kalau begitu aku mau Kyuhyun!" serunya bersemangat, sukses membuat Heechul _jawdrop_.

"Baby, mana bisa umma memberi kado manusia. Ya lain saja, ne? Apapun akan umma belikan." Heechul menjelaskan selembut mungkin, tapi tetap saja, jawabannya tetap membuat Sungmin kecewa.

"Tidak usah deh."

Heechul menghela nafas. Ikut-ikutan kecewa. Sejenak, ibu dan anak itu diselimuti kesunyian. Heechul sudah tidak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya dan Sungmin malah bertopang dagu menatap keluar jendela.

"Umma..." panggil Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Ne..."

"Apa Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Heechul tercekat. Tidak bisa langsung menjawab.

"N-ne... T-tentu saja, baby." Jawab Heechul gagap, merasa gugup karena baru saja ia lagi-lagi berdusta. Tapi ia menelan semua gugup itu dan kembali melanjutkan kebohongannya untuk meyakinkan Sungmin, "Mana ada orang yang tidak menyukai putra umma yang manis dan baik hati ini, hm?"

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu, ia memutar-mutar sendok lemonade-nya sembari berbisik, "Ah, masa?" dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Heechul menelan ludah melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Ia menunduk, tidak sanggup melihat sinar harapan yang terpancar begitu menyilaukan di mata putranya. Heechul

mana punya nyali untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Meskipun bocah itu adalah putra dari pasangan Kim –rekan dekat Yunho— tetap saja Heechul tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyuhyun.

Tapi itu sebelumnya, sebelum ia menyuruh orang untuk memata-matai Kyuhyun. Sudah sejak lama Heechul menyuruh orang untuk mencari info tentang Kyuhyun. Mana bisa ia membiarkan putranya menyukai seseorang yang tidak ia ketahui jelas bagaimana karakternya. Heechul bahkan sampai mengeruk semua informasi Kyuhyun. Dari fakta bahwa ia bukan putra kandung Yesung –melainkan putra dari Ryeowook yang dinikahi Yesung, hingga fakta bahwa bocah itu begitu membenci ayah tirinya sampai ia tidak sudi menggunakan sepeserpun uang Yesung untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Dan mana sanggup Heechul menghancurkan hati kecil putranya dengan memberi tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukai orang lain?

Changmin. Kalau tak salah itulah namanya. Bocah yang dulu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebelum ia pindah ke Jepang setelah lulus SD.

"Ah! Umma!" seruan Sungmin menyadarkan Heechul dari lamunannya.

"Kenapa, baby?"

"Aku janji akan datang ke kafe Kyuhyun jam 3 sore ini! Sekarang sudah jam 3, aduh!" Sungmin menepuk keningnya. Ia buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan sudah siap berdiri, tidak mempedulikan ekspresi sebal sang umma.

"Tapi baby juga janji menemani umma hari ini," Heechul melipat tangannya, merajuk.

"Umma please-please-please?" Sungmin memohon-mohon dengan _aegyo_nya. Tahu betul kalau ummanya tidak akan bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Tsk! Yasudah sana!" Heechul pura-pura merajuk, kembali memakan pastanya tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin.

"Yah, umma~ Nanti malam kutelpon, ne?" Sungmin memeluk Heechul dan menciumi pipi ummanya, membuat Heechul tidak tahan berpura-pura sampai akhirnya ia balas menciumi seluruh wajah Sungmin.

"Nde, jangan lupa telpon umma kalau kau butuh apapun, ne?" seru Heechul buru-buru, melihat putranya tergesa-gesa keluar dari restoran.

"Ne!" sahut Sungmin sembari melambai-lambai dari luar restoran.

Heechul bersandar lemas di tempat duduknya. Ia menghela nafas. Matanya masih terus menatap sendu ke arah punggung Sungmin yang sesaat menghilang di tikungan jalan.

"Bagaimana caranya umma mengatakan hal itu padamu, baby?"

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

"KYUHYUNNIEEEE!" Sungmin berseru semangat begitu ia masuk melalui pintu depan Kona Beans. Ia menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri di meja kasir, jelas-jelas mendengar panggilannya namun pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Menjawab pun tidak.

Sungmin tidak peduli, apalagi suasana toko yang memang sudah sepi. Sejam lagi toko ini akan ditutup, mungkin karena kompensasi untuk akhir tahun. Sungmin berjalan dengan senyum terkembang, lalu saat ia sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun, ditepuknya pundak pemuda itu. "Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menampik tangan Sungmin dan mendengus kesal. "Aku sedang bekerja, hyung."

"Tapi kita janji bertemu hari ini, kan?" Sungmin merengut kecewa. Ia berjalan membuntuti Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas menghindar darinya.

Kyuhyun berbalik risih. "Apa kemarin aku bilang 'ya'?" ucapnya ketus.

"Kyunie!" Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya, rautnya mengerut makin kecewa. Namun mana Kyuhyun peduli, rasanya ia hanya ingin meninggalkan pemuda pendek ini disini dan cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi melihat ekspresi Sungmin, ada rasa iba dalam hatinya. Ekspresi yang selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak terus-terusan membentak Sungmin.

"Pulanglah, hyung. Toko akan tutup sebentar lagi dan aku harus menjemput seseorang di bandara." Kyuhyun berusaha mengatakannya selembut mungkin.

"Siapa? Aku ikut!"

"Hish!" Kyuhyun mendengus, mulai merasa kesal lagi. "Pulanglah, jangan buat aku marah!"

"Kyunie—"

"Hyung, cepat pulang nanti kau dimarahi Yunho-sshi lagi gara-gara aku."

Kyuhyun meraih jaket yang tergeletak di dekat meja kasir, namun bukan untuk digunakannya sendiri. Ia menyangkutkan jaketnya ke atas kepala Sungmin saat dilihatnya pemuda itu hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis di sore yang mendung ini.

"Cepat pulang." ujarnya datar sembari berlalu keluar toko dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun! Aish!" Sungmin menghentak kesal. Kecewa setengah mati.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Kyuhyun mendongak, memutar pandangannya kesana dan kemari, mencari sosok yang familiar dalam ingatannya di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Namun kerumunan itu seolah makin menyulitkan pencarian Kyuhyun. Berkali-kali ia mendengus kesal, sampai terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Kyu!" seseorang bertubuh tinggi melambai ke arahnya.

"Yo, hyung!" Kyuhyun membalas lambaian tangan itu. Mereka sama-sama melangkah mendekat, sampai Kyuhyun menyadari kalau _hyung_-nya tidak sendirian.

"Ah! Jae ahjussi!" Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat, melihat sosok seorang namja yang sesungguhnya sudah paruh baya namun setia dengan wajah cantiknya –ibu Changmin. Kim Jaejoong.

"Panggil Jae-umma saja, ne?" Jaejoong menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, disusul dengan Changmin yang mengacak rambut coklat Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau tambah tinggi, Kyu." ujar Changmin kagum.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit mendengarnya. "Huh? Dari dulu aku memang tinggi, hyung." sahutnya tidak terima. "Dan jangan pasang ekspresi berlebihan begitu, menjijikan tahu."

"Yah! Dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Changmin bermaksud menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun, namun sang empu dengan lihai mengelak.

Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan tertawa lembut, menyaksikan keakraban putranya dengan Kyuhyun.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Sungmin berbaring telentang, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke jam yang menempel di dinding.

23.30

Tahun baru nyaris berlalu. Tidak, 30 menit lagi, tahun baru akan berlalu. Sungmin memandangi layar handphonenya. Masih ada 30 menit bagi harapannya untuk satu telfon atau setidaknya sms masuk sebelum jam berdentang tepat tengah malam. Ia memandangi layar itu lama, hingga tangannya pegal dan Sungmin menghempaskan lengannya ke atas ranjang dengan lelah.

"Sungminnie?" suara sang Appa menginterupsi lamunan Sungmin. Sungmin buru-buru bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Pemuda itu merenung sebentar. Ia tidak yakin, tapi apa barusan appanya memanggil? Serius? Kalau tidak salah ingat, baru kemarin sang appa berangkat ke Jepang.

"Nde, appa?" teriak Sungmin keras agar suaranya terdengar sampai ke lantai satu.

"Cepat turun, chagi!"

Sungmin mendesah. Ia memandangi layar handphonenya sekali lagi, sebelum bangkit untuk memenuhi panggilan ayahnya.

"Nde, appa. Tunggu sebentar." Sungmin mengenakan sandalnya, dan buru-buru turun dari lantai dua. Mungkin appa-nya membawa strawberry cheesecake seperti biasa, atau mochi sepertinya karena ia baru pulang dari Jepang. Dan pasti sang appa akan mengajaknya makan bersama meskipun hari sudah selarut ini. Sungmin sudah terbiasa, saat sang appa baru pulang dari Belgia pun, ia tetap dibangunkan tengah hari hanya untuk menemani sang appa menyantap sekotak coklat, karena saat pagi tiba pasti sang appa sudah pergi kembali bekerja. Sungmin mengerti. Ia mengerti dan menghargai usaha sang appa yang ingin meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk anaknya. Awalnya Sungmin berpikir begitu. Sungguh, sampai ia melangkah di tangga terbawah. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan—

"SURPRISE, BABY!" Yunho tersenyum di bawah tangga, menyambut Sungmin dengan seloyang tart buah favorit Sungmin dan lilin angka 20. Seohyun dan Yonghwa berdiri di sisi kanan dan kirinya, keduanya memegang bingkisan yang masing-masing terbungkus indah oleh kertas warna-warni dan ikut tersenyum menyambut Sungmin.

"A-appa?" Sungmin berkedip, lalu memandang wajah sang appa dengan sorot penuh haru. Siang ini ia sudah mendapatkan surprise dari Seohyun ahjumma dan Yonghwa Ahjussi. Dan Sungmin tidak berani berharap appanya akan memiliki waktu untuk memberi surprise hari ini. Hei, bahkan baru kemarin sang appa berangkat ke Jepang karena urusan kantor. Dan sekarang...

Sang appa berdiri begitu nyata di hadapannya.

"Happy Birthday, baby. Appa belum terlambat, kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Bibirnya gemetar. Lama kelamaan ia tidak tahan sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menghambur memeluk ayahnya. "Hueee! Appaaaa!"

"W-whoa!" Yunho buru-buru mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menyingkirkan kue yang nyaris saja jatuh disambar Sungmin. Pria setengah baya itu hanya mampu tersenyum, dan mengusap kepala putranya dengan sayang.

"Kukira appa lupa! Umma juga belum mengucapkan apapun padaku hari ini, Kyuhyun juga!" adu Sungmin masih sambil terisak. Kekecewaannya sedikit berkurang –sedikit sekali karena sesungguhnya orang yang paling ia harapkan hari ini adalah Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun malah tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghubunginya –sama sekali.

"Umma belum mengucapkan apapun?" tanya Yunho dengan kening berkerut. Merasakan sesak dan kerinduan yang tiba-tiba membuncah mendengar kata 'umma' meluncur dari bibir Sungmin. Ia menunduk, dan bertemu dengan ekspresi merajuk putranya.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut.

Yunho menghela nafas melihat jawaban putranya. Ia mengenal Heechul lebih dari siapapun, tentu saja ia bisa menebak apa yang direncanakan istrinya itu. "Kalau begitu cepat tiup lilinnya dan panjatkan doa," titah Yunho segera begitu ia menurunkan loyang kue di tangannya agar sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin.

"Dan kadonya tidak boleh kau buka sekarang, simpan sampai besok, arra?"

"Eeeh? Kenapa?" Sungmin mendengus kecewa.

"Ini sudah larut dan kau harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali besok. Kita akan jalan-jalan ke pusat kota, arra?"

"W-whoa? Benarkah?" Sungmin menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar. Namun sesaat kemudian, senyumnya luruh. Ia tidak percaya ayahnya benar-benar memiliki waktu senggang satu hari penuh untuknya. "Tapi appa 'kan sibuk?"

"Satu hari ini saja, demi putra Appa tersayang." Yunho tersenyum meyakinkan, yang sukses membuat Sungmin kembali menghambur memeluknya.

Seohyun dan Yonghwa pun ikut tersenyum, senang melihat kebahagiaan kembali terpancar di mata keponakan angkat mereka. Dan saat Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan memanjatkan doa lalu meniup lilin di atas tart itu, diam-diam keduanya ikut membisikkan doa kecil dalam batin mereka. Memanjatkan permohonan agar kebahagiaan Sungmin kembali dengan kembalinya keutuhan keluarga ini.

"Terimakasih, Appa. Saranghae~" Sungmin mengecup bibir Yunho, lalu memasang cengiran lebar malu-malu khas dirinya.

"Nde, nado saranghae. Sekarang cepat naik! Naik! Besok jangan sampai kesiangan, okay?"

"Okay! Terimakasih Seo ahjumma, Yong ahjussi! Saranghae!" Sungmin berseru semangat sembari membentuk lambang 'saranghae' dengan kedua tangannya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keduanya, Sungmin sudah berlari menaiki tangga. Melesat secepat kilat dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya. Esok hari pasti akan menyenangkan sekali. Jarang-jarang ayahnya memiliki waktu luang untuk mengajak Sungmin bermain seharian. Dan Sungmin bertekad untuk bangun subuh-subuh sekali. Karena itu ia harus tidur sekarang juga. Meski masih ada sebersit sesak dan kecewa melanda hatinya... Sungmin sudah bertekad untuk tidur tanpa menunggu telpon dari siapapun juga. Itu pada awalnya, karena ia sendiri yakin tidak akan menerima telpon lagi setelah lewat tengah, apalagi 5 menit dari sekarang Tahun Baru akan berlalu. Namun, ketika tampak kerlap-kerlip yang berasal dari layar handphonenya— Sungmin terlonjak. Nyaris memekik saking bahagianya. Tanpa melihat nama pemanggil, langsung saja diterimanya panggilan yang masuk itu—

"KYUHYUN!" teriaknya sembari melonjak-lonjak di atas tempat tidur. Sungmin menunggu respon, namun ketika suara di sebrang membalas—

"H-heeeeee?"

—dengan suara familiar yang melengking itu... Kebahagiaan Sungmin sirna. Ini bukan Kyuhyun.

"Ini umma baby!"

"Nde? Apa apa umma?" sahut Sungmin lemas. Ekspresinya berputar 180 derajat. Rasanya terlalu sesak hanya untuk berpura-pura tersenyum. Karena itu Sungmin hanya diam memasang raut kecewanya.

"_Babiiiiieee! Happy birthday baby, happy birthday baby! Happy birthday baby Minnie, happy birthday babiiiiiieeeee~ Sungminnie baby, kau pasti mengira umma lupa, ne? Umma sengaja mengucapkan tengah malam agar ucapan umma jadi yang paliiiing spesial! Kau kaget kan baby?"_

"Nde?" Sungmin hanya menyahut lesu. Suara bersemangat di sebrang sana belum cukup menyemangati dirinya saat ini.

"_Kau kenapa baby? Baby marah, ya?"_

"Tidak umma, aku lelah dan ngantuk. Umma telpon besok lagi ne? Saranghae—"

"Eeeeeeh? Bab—"

KLIK.

Tanpa aba-aba, Sungmin memutus pembicaraan. Sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan pada ummanya untuk berbicara lagi. Ia merasa bersalah, tentu. Tapi esok pagi Sungmin akan meminta maaf pada sang umma. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak sanggup untuk bicara atau mendengarkan ucapan siapapun lagi. Tidak sebelum ia menerima telpon dari orang yang paling dinantikannya...

Dengan lemas, Sungmin membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Sama sekali tidak berniat menarik selimut atau membenahi posisi. Ditendangnya guling dan bantal jauh ke lantai, lalu Sungmin berbaring tanpa apapun. Terus saja dipandanginya layar handphone yang menunjukkan angka 23.59. Meski sinar matanya meredup karena campuran rasa kantuk dan kecewa yang sama-sama melelahkan, Sungmin terus menanti angka itu, menghitung dalam hatinya. Lima, empat, tiga, dua...

Satu...

00.01

Angka jam berubah, menandakan Tahun baru telah berlalu. Seperti disentak oleh kenyataan, Sungmin membanting tangannya dan handphone itu terlepas begitu saja. Sudah berlalu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan dua bulir airmata meleleh, merembes dari kelopak mata yang tertutup.

Kyuhyun benar-benar melupakan ulang tahunnya lagi seperti tahun-tahun kemarin.

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Seminggu berlalu setelah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-20. Setelah melalui sehari penuh bersenang-senang dengan ayahnya, sehari berikutnya bersama sang ibu, dan lima hari selanjutnya menantikan ucapan selamat dari Kyuhyun yang tak kunjung datang. Sungmin memutuskan untuk berhenti berharap lagi, seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Ia yakin Kyuhyun lupa lagi. Sungmin sudah tidak heran kalau hal seperti ini terjadi, ia bahkan sudah memperkirakan sebelumnya. Tapi berharap sedikit, boleh kan? Bahkan di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17, Kyuhyun mengucapkan selamat sebulan kemudian! Tega sekali.

Dan tentu, Sungmin tidak bisa bergalu setiap hari menanti sebuah telpon atau sepotong pesan dari Kyuhyun. Ia harus kembali pada rutinitas wajibnya. Kuliah.

Sungmin melambai pada Audi RS6 yang baru saja meluncur pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Mobil barunya, kado ke-20 dari sang ayah. Pagi hari begitu mengetahui wujud asli dari isi bingkisan sang ayah, sebuah kunci mobil, Sungmin senang bukan main. Ia menyangka kalau ayahnya sudah akan memberi izin mengemudi. Tapi ternyata... Tetap saja ia harus diantarkan oleh Yong Ahjussi.

_'Lalu untuk apa Appa memberiku mobil?'_

Sungmin berdecih lalu berbalik, melangkah masuk ke dalam kampus dengan lemas. Namun energinya seolah terpompa kembali, karena begitu melangkah masuk kelas, matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah seminggu lebih ini sulit dihubungi.

"Kyuhyuuun!" Sungmin menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak peduli saat orang yang dipeluknya berjengit kaget. Sungmin juga tidak menyadari eksistensi seseorang lainnya yang sejak tadi sibuk berbincang dengan Kyuhyun. Yang ada di depan matanya sekarang, hanyalah Kyuhyun.

"Yah, hyung lepaskan aku!" sembur Kyuhyun kesal, pemuda itu dengan kasar mendorong Sungmin menjauh darinya. Tentu saja ia benar-benar merasa diganggu! Sungmin datang tiba-tiba dan menyela pembicaraan seru antara dirinya dan Changmin. Tidak bisakah Sungmin sehari saja berhenti mengganggunya, setidaknya duduk dengan jarak satu meter tanpa mencuri kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya? Kyuhyun benar-benar risih.

"Duduklah di tempatmu dan jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kyuuu~" Sungmin merengut, meski alih-alih ia menurut. Ditariknya kursi untuk diposisikan sedekat-dekatnya dengan Kyuhyun, lalu sebelum duduk, Sungmin baru menyadari eksistensi orang lain di sisi kiri Kyuhyun. Bagaimana ia tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sendiri duduk memunggunginya dan justru menghadap orang itu!

"Loh, ini siapa?" Sungmin melongo sedikit, meski sedikit tertutupi oleh Kyuhyun, tubuh tinggi orang itu tidak mudah untuk disembunyikan.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hai, Sungmin-ah. Kau pasti lupa denganku, ne?" orang itu melambai dan tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin.

"E-eeh? Kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku Changmin, ingat? Shim Changmin. Kita pernah satu sekolah dulu, aku kakak kelasmu saat itu."

Sungmin makin melongo, meski akhirnya pemuda itu hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan berbisik 'oh' pelan. Sungmin sudah malas untuk berbicara dengan orang itu, apalagi orang itu merebut perhatian Kyuhyun! Dan lihat sekarang, Kyuhyun benar-benar terus memunggunginya dan mengabaikannya seolah ia tidak berada di sana. Dan parahnya, Kyuhyun membicarakan topik yang tampaknya seru dengan begitu semangat. Sungmin tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu, dan Sungmin tidak menyukainya. Kyuhyun yang selalu menggerung dan selalu marah, hari ini tampak senang dan terus terbahak saat berbicara dengan Changmin. Gerah melihat semua itu, Sungmin segera menyela...

"Kalau kakak kelas kenapa sekarang kau ada di kelasku dan Kyuhyun? Cepatlah kembali ke kelasmu, kalau dosenmu marah bagaimana?"

Changmin tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku juga mahasiswa baru kok, 2 tahun aku tidak kuliah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bekerja. Tenang saja Sungmin-ah... Aku, Kyuhyun, dan kau akan sering bertemu di dalam kelas."

Sungmin mendengus, sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu. Siapapun orang ini, Chengmin atau Changmin namanya, tidak peduli mereka pernah satu sekolah dulu, Sungmin tidak menyukainya! Sekali lagi. T.I.D.A.K S.U.K.A

"Oh begitu," balas Sungmin tanpa memandang Changmin sama sekali. Kini Sungmin justru menarik-narik kemeja Kyuhyun, memaksa diperhatikan. Ia tidak ingin diabaikan, ia ingin Kyuhyun yang mengabaikan Changmin!

"Kyu~ Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

"Hng?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dari sudut matanya. "Tidak ada."

"Serius?"

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa, hyung?"

Sungmin tidak menjawabnya. Pemuda itu merengut makin dalam, tangannya melemas dan teruntai turun. Ada sakit yang tiba-tiba mengiris dalam dadanya, tapi dengan berani Sungmin berharap lagi. "Serius kau tidak ingat, Kyu? Sama sekali? Tahun baru kemarin, loh..."

"Tidak. Ada apa sih? Tahun baru kenapa?"

"..."

"Ah! Aku ingat!"

Sungmin terenyak. Matanya kembali membulat, menantikan kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan harap-harap cemas. Tuh, kan! Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak lupa, Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengerjainya! Kyuhyun memang terkenal jahil dan seharusnya ia bisa menduga ini. Sungmin tersenyum dalam batin. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang dengan mudahnya kembali membuncah di dada, dan juga dengan mudahnya...

"Tahun baru kemarin kau mengajakku pergi, kan? Maaf aku tidak memberi kabar. Aku juga sudah ada janji. _Mianhae, ne?"_

...kembali luruh. Seperti dedaunan kering di musim gugur. Menguning, dan dingin.

"Hyung? Hyung? Kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin yang kini tengah menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Biar kuganti di lain waktu, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum tipis. Mati-matian menahan sesak yang sudah membuncah dan sampai ke kelopak matanya. Panas yang terasa hangat. Tidak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun lagi, Sungmin memasang kembali tasnya dan berdiri lemas. Ia tidak berani membalas tatapan itu lagi, karena tiap kali ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun, harapannya dengan mudah akan kembali muncul.

"Hyung?" - "Sungmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memanggil bersamaan.

"Kau mau kemana? Kelas sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Changmin yang mengatakan itu, padahal Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun yang akan menahannya.

"Tidak apa, tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Sejak pagi aku memang merasa tidak fit, aku mau pulang saja," jawab Sungmin lemah sembari tersenyum tipis. Kyuhyun menahan napas melihatnya, tentu saja ia tahu kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu. Tapi Kyuhyun harus melakukannya, ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada Sungmin saat jelas-jelas ia tidak bisa membalas perasaan itu.

"Biar kuantar, Sungmin-ah." Changmin sudah berdiri, berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan namun dengan cepat Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah memberitahu Yong-ahjussi kok, lima menit lagi aku dijemput." Sungmin berbohong. Padahal mungkin ia tidak akan berbohong kalau Kyuhyun yang menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Oke, kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, Sungmin-hyung."

Sungmin meringis, seperti mendengar nada 'mengusir' dalam pesan barusan. Tapi dengan cepat pula hatinya menetralisir prasangka itu. Kyuhyun mengkhawatirkannya, Sungmin tahu itu. "Ya, aku pulang dulu. Bye, Kyuhyunnie, bye Chengmin-ah."

Kyuhyun memandangi punggung Sungmin hingga punggung kecil itu menghilang keluar pintu, ada sebersit rasa bersalah melintas di dadanya saat melihat ekspresi suram Sungmin tadi. Kyuhyun menyayangi Sungmin, sebagai seorang saudara. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun harus melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin lebih jauh, tapi tampaknya memang membutuhkan usaha khusus untuk membuat Sungmin tersadar. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya.

Sesaat Kyuhyun sibuk bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Changmin yang tiba-tiba ikut meredup.

_'Sungmin Jung, biar kumulai dari dirimu.'_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Yunho menguap, merasa sangat lelah tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa bersandar sama sekali. Sejak sejam yang lalu sampai di supermarket miliknya yang baru dibuka 3 hari kemarin ini, Yunho sudah dihadapkan oleh setumpuk berkas yang harus ditandatangani. Belum lagi ia harus mengawasi seisi toko hingga ke sudut-sudutnya. Memeriksa sudut yang cacat dan kemungkinan yang bisa mengurangi jumlah pengunjung. Sial. Padahal ia membuatkan swalayan ini untuk memberi kesibukan pada Seohyun dan Yonghwa, tapi kenapa tetap ia juga yang repot?

Dari dekat meja kasir yang saling berderet, Yunho mengawasi bagaimana pengunjung baru begitu antusias. Sebagian besar terdiri dari ibu rumah tangga, toko memang sengaja mengadakan diskon bahan pokok pangan dan peralatan rumah tangga yang tentu saja... Tidak tanggung-tanggung diserbu oleh para pengunjung wanita. Untuk ukuran toko yang baru dibuka, seperti ini sudah lumayan juga.

"Tapi ini sudah kadaluarsa! Tidak seharusnya diletakkan di rak toko!"

Yunho berjengit mendengar suara itu, berasal dari dekat sesi susu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Refleks, Yunho melangkah mendekati asal suara itu. Entah kenapa suara itu terdengar sedikit familiar... Lagipula, hei! Siapa juga yang tidak terpancing mendengar suara yang sepertinya berasal dari orang super bawel ini. Yunho tidak ingat ia merekrut direktur yang cerewet, jangan bilang kalau orang ini hanya pelanggan. Pelanggan yang banyak menuntut.

"Maaf Nyonya—"

"Nyonya! Nyonya! Kau pikir aku wanita!"

Yunho makin mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa heran pada suara itu yang anehnya semakin lama terdengar semakin akrab di telinganya.

"Maaf-maaf, tuan. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf. Akan kami atasi segera masalah ini."

"Tentu saja kau harus segera mengatasinya! Hei, jangan pergi! Singkirkan dulu barang-barang tak layak jual ini! Panggil atasanmu sekarang juga! Aku ingin lihat seperti apa wajah orang yang tidak becus menjual bahan pangan untuk masyarakat!"

Yunho mengerutkan kening. Kini ia berdiri lurus di depan sesi susu, punggung orang yang tak jauh berdiri di depannya sedikit menyentak-nyentak, sembari terus meluncurkan keluhan tentang betapa buruknya pelayanan toko ini. Yunho mengernyit, ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menjalar di dadanya. Punggung itu... Tengkuk yang putih mulus itu...

Entah kenapa tampak familiar.

Yunho menggeleng, berusaha kembali fokus saat pikirannya nyaris melayang kemana-mana karena hal absurd ini. Sembari berdehem dan membenahi jasnya dengan penuh wibawa, Yunho menepuk pundak orang itu.

"Maaf tuan, saya pemilik toko ini. Ada yang bisa saya ban—"

Yunho tercekat. Dan orang itu pun ikut tercekat. Keduanya saling mendelik dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"J-Jae!"

* * *

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tebeseeeeeh!

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

.

* * *

Jangan tanya yang aneh-aneh seperti pertanyaan kalian di Kitty-Kitty Baby dan Love Like This. Kalo gue tulis KyuMin di summary, berarti itu fanfic KyuMin dan akan berending KyuMin. Yakali sih gue bikin crack-nya KyuMin. Jangan dipertanyakan lagi pokoknya, gue tersinggung -_- #sssaaaah #ditabok

Dan ini ff drama super lebay, mpreg super angst. Jadi berikan review kalian karena jujur aja gw males ngelanjutinnya. Bikin yang beginian lebih susah dari bikin yang fantasy, minta kritiknya ya. Dan maapin ya kalo gaje dan jelek, ini bukan bidang gue nih. Sinetron banget #depresisendiri #jebursumur T.T


End file.
